The aims of this study are to systematically evaluate the insulin deficiency which characterizes a unique phenotype of diabetes mellitus referred to as Atypical Diabetes Mellitus (ADM) which has not been described in the medical literature, to identify genetic mutations which are associated with ADM (which represents a subset of NIDDM), and to elucidate the progression and evolution of metabolic abnormalities which result in ADM. A high proportion of young African Americans at MUSC evidence this unique phenotype.